


There is Always Something Left to Lose

by Lady_Lala



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lala/pseuds/Lady_Lala
Summary: Cassandra scrambled to the cage as it continued to break away and gazed desperately up at Varian. He looked to her, but not for help, for comfort. Not for himself, but for her. She reached out to him and Varian grasped her hand, tears filling his eyes.Alternate Reality #3521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	There is Always Something Left to Lose

"You'll stay in that cage until this is done, and just in case you think of escaping..." 

Cassandra thrust her hands forward, and the stone cage holding Varian flew across the room. Carried by a long jet of rock, it held him suspend miles above the ground outside the tower. 

_"That should keep him out of..."_

She whirled around as something scurried across the floor and instinctively clenched her fists. It was Pascal, Rapunzel's camillien. Of course, she'd send it to spy on her! Cassandra stalked toward the sound when her stomach clenched as a resounding crack echoed through the tower. Turning, she saw Varian clinging to the side of the cage, and her heart dropped as Cassandra realized the rock suspending Varian had split when she'd lost concentration. 

"Varian!"

She sprinted to the edge of the tower and ran fast as she could toward the shifting cage.

"Cassandra!" Varian cried out, his eyes wide with fear, but Cassandra shut her own tight in concentration, trying to hold the cage in place, but it was no use. 

"Cassandra, Cassandra, look at me!" He called, reaching a hand out the cage.

Cassandra squinted through her lids and gasped as angry red spikes appeared instead of black rocks She fell to her knees beside the cage and wished what she saw before her was a vision brought on by the red stones. Still, she knew all too well that she couldn't be affected by their magic, and this was all too real.

She scrambled to the cage as it continued to break away and gazed up at Varian. He looked to her, but not for help, for comfort. Not for himself, but for her. Cassandra reached out her hand, and Varian grasped it tightly, tears filling his eyes.

"Cassy, there is always something left to lose."

The cage shifted one last time, and Cassandra's heart was wrenched from her chest as Varian released his grip, and she watched helplessly as the cage plummeted toward the ground.

"Nooo!"

Silence. There was no crash, not even a whisper of sound, just the wind in her hair. A single sob was wrenched from her, but she couldn't feel it. She climbed shakily to her feet and looked around at the endless expanse of nothingness surrounding her. No sound, no cage, no feeling. Just emptiness.

"Now I have nothing left to lose..." 


End file.
